Game Addict
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: ¿Qué era lo que tenía tan inquietos a los gemelos Namikaze? / ¡Es una adicción! / N-No es cierto... no es una adicción/ (NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru) One-shot


"―_recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

_**Game Addict**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El repiqueteo constante de sus dedos empezaba a irritarlo, el problema era que él mismo lo hacía y sinceramente dudaba poder detenerlo ¿Por qué? ¡Ah! Simple, no tenía otra forma de desviar su atención que no fuera haciendo eso dentro del salón de clases, pero, en primer lugar ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado en desviar su atención? Era Namikaze Menma después de todo, él no perdía el control y mucho menos se desesperaba con facilidad a diferencia del idiota de su mellizo… pero, bastaba dirigir una fugaz mirada al asiento vacío frente a él para que aquella aura oscura volviera a rodearlo.

Un pequeño gruñido escapo de sus labios, tuvo que apretar sus manos hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos al sentir como la ira y la ansiedad volvían a acrecentarse en su interior, pero ¡No podía evitarlo! ¡Con un demonio! El no era una persona especialmente tranquila o paciente ¡Claro que no! Era Namikaze Naruto, la persona menos paciente de todas… Negó con la cabeza intentando despejar su frustración, pero basto una breve mirada al asiento vacío del lado derecho frente a él, para que la desesperación volviese a crecer en su interior.

Pero ¿Qué era lo que tenía tan inquietos a los gemelos Namikaze? ¿Por qué ninguno despejaba la mirada del asiento vacío frente a ellos? O quizá más importante era ¿de quién era ese asiento vacío?

― **¿Hoy tampoco ha venido, Hinata? ―.**

―**Ya tiene dos semanas ―.**

― **¿Estará enferma? ―.**

Solo bastaron un par de comentarios por parte de Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura unos asientos al frente, para que el aura oscura que rodeaba a ambos hermanos Namikaze se acrecentara aún más.

La pequeña, Hyuga Hinata, con su metro sesenta, un poco más baja que el resto de sus compañeras a pesar de tener diecisiete años al igual que ellos, poseedora de un largo cabello negro-azulado y ojos de un color perla que asemejaban la luna, con su blanca piel como la nieve… esa misma chica que sin quererlo se había convertido en su amiga más cercana, su confidente, una persona importante para ambos, capaz de hacerlos sonreír en los momentos más adversos o llenarlos de una calidez indescriptible.

La chica que ahora también los llenaba de esa horrible desesperación e incertidumbre ¿Por qué? Tal como lo había dicho Ino, llevaba dos semanas completas de no aparecer en la escuela, al principio imaginaron que tal vez se debía a un resfriado y no le prestaron mayor importancia… Pero una vez inicio la segunda semana y ella aun no aparecía comenzaron a preocuparse, intentaron llamarla pero no le contesto a ninguno de los dos y eso si era malo, probaron preguntarle a Neji, para su desgracia al parecer este había salido junto con la hermana menor de Hinata en un viaje de negocios con el padre de ambas.

Incluso tuvieron que dejar su orgullo de lado o más bien Menma se hizo de oídos sordos ante las suplicas de su hermano y fue Naruto quien tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y preguntarle a Kiba y Shino si sabían algo de ella, pero estos tampoco pudieron darle razón alguna, más preocupante aún era el hecho de que ellos habían ido a la casa de la Hyuga, pero nadie respondió a los constantes llamados del timbre en la entrada.

Al llegar el día miércoles la incertidumbre empezaba a hacer estragos en el mayor de los hermanos Namikaze, Naruto incluso estuvo dispuesto a saltarse del segundo piso de su casa a mitad de la noche para buscar a la Hyuga de no ser porque Menma lo regreso de la ventana y lo dejo tumbado en la cama inconsciente, despertó un par de horas después, cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada dispuesto a un nuevo intento por fugarse y tal vez lo habría logrado de no ser porque su hermano Menma lo había amarrado a la cama, grito mil y un improperios contra él hasta que este se canso y volvió a golpearlo hasta dejarlo una vez más inconsciente.

Al día siguiente despertó con la sorpresa de que Menma al parecer había descubierto donde se encontraba Hinata, Tenten la amiga de Neji, Rock Lee y Hinata de segundo año, le había dicho que ella estaba bien, se encontraba en su casa, según Menma, en palabras de la castaña.

"_Indispuesta"_

Algo que Menma había catalogado como; sospechoso, opinión que él también compartía, claro que en ese momento estaba más ocupado preguntándose; ¿Cómo había conseguido Menma el número de Tenten? O ¿Cuándo fue que la había llamado? Pero quizá lo más intrigante era… ¿Menma realmente se había tragado su orgullo para preguntarle a Tenten sobre Hinata? Porque él lo conocía, era su hermano después de todo, sabía que aun cuando Menma no lo aceptara, Hinata también era una amiga importante para él y al igual que él estaba preocupado.

…

― ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Hinata? ―le había dicho Naruto a Menma.

―No lo sé ―respondió secamente el pelinegro― Pero últimamente había estado algo rara ―.

La mirada del rubio rápidamente se poso en su hermano, él tenía razón… Ahora que lo recordaba su amiga había estado actuando muy rara antes de que faltase tan así de repente.

"―_Te lo digo, Menma, Saitama es el mejor de todos ―argumentó Naruto._

―_Y yo te digo, que no es cierto, Genos es mejor que Saitama ―debatió Menma._

―_Claro que no, Saitama los vence a todos y con un solo puño ―._

―_Eso es porque el manga se llama "one punch-man" idiota, el ya tiene todo el poder, en cambio Genos se ha partido el lomo entrenando para ser más fuerte ―._

― _¿y Saitama no lo hizo? Déjame recordarte que él se la pasó entrenando arduamente durante tres años consecutivos ¡Tres años! Día y noche sin descanso, en cambio Genos tuvo que convertirse en cyborg para poder ganar poder ―._

―_Tal vez, pero hasta ahora el si se toma con seriedad su papel de héroe a diferencia de Saitama que solo lo ve como un simple pasatiempo ¡Ah! Y al menos Genos si tiene cabello ―._

_La discusión continúo por un tiempo más, cada uno debatiendo el argumento del otro, ignorando la presencia femenina que caminaba unos pasos atrás de ellos… Hinata se hallaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que la discusión entre los otros dos había concluido y ahora ambos la veían extrañados al reducir la velocidad de sus pasos y caminar junto a ella._

―_Hinata ―llamó Naruto, pero esta seguía igual― Oye, Hinata ―insistió― tierra llamando a Hinata ―pasando su mano frente a ella._

― _¿Eh? ―reaccionó ella al salir de sus pensamientos― Naruto-kun, Menma-kun… ¿Qué ocurre? ―cuestionó avergonzada al sentirse observada por ambos._

―_Eso quisiéramos saber nosotros ―habló Menma al arquear una ceja._

―_Eh… yo… ah… ―balbuceó ante aquellas miradas expectantes― L-Lo siento… estaba distraída… ―."_

Los días siguientes todo parecía _normal_, pero ellos sabían que no era así, Hinata había estado más callada de lo normal, solía pasar demasiado tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta había olvidado en una ocasión el almuerzo que normalmente solía prepararles y por si fuera poco un par de semanas antes de que faltase había llegado tarde en cuatro ocasiones, para ser más específicos, un periodo después de la hora de entrada, si ¡Hyuga Hinata, se había saltado los primeros periodos de clases! Y una semana antes de su _desaparición_ había faltado en dos ocasiones a clases.

Sin duda, algo realmente malo tendría que estarle pasando a Hinata.

―Al salir de clases, iremos a su casa ―.

Concluyó Menma a lo que Naruto había aceptado sin chistar y lo hubiesen hecho de no ser por esos tontos de Shikamaru y Sasuke no los hubiesen jalado hacia otro lugar y todo porque al parecer unos chicos de primer año le habían jugado una "pequeña broma" a Rock Lee y le habían cambiado la botella de agua por una de sake… Ni hablar de los daños que este le había ocasionado al gimnasio o de todas las personas que se necesitaron para lograr parar al chico de cejas pobladas.

Así que después de tanto finalmente estaban ahí, frente a la casa de Hinata.

―No importa las veces que venga, este lugar sigue sorprendiéndome ―comentó Naruto al admirar el gran tamaño de aquella mansión.

―Tsk ―bufó Menma― Deja de perder el tiempo y entremos ―cortó al encaminarse hacia el gran portón de rejas.

―Ya voy ―se quejó el rubio al seguirlo.

…

―Idiota, fíjate por donde caminas ―gruñó Menma por lo bajo al sentir como este le había pisado el pie.

― ¿A quién llamas: idiota? Idiota ―respondió Naruto en el mismo tono― Además es tu culpa por ser tan lento ―gruño mientras se abrían pasó entre los pasillos de aquella enorme casa.

― ¿Lento? Imbécil, solo estoy siendo cuidadoso de que nadie nos descubra ―bramó Menma al tirar fuertemente de su mejilla.

― ¡Eso duele! ―ahora era Naruto quien tiraba de la mejilla de su hermano.

Y su discusión pudo ir en aumento de no ser por un estruendoso sonido que los detuvo en seco.

― **¡Hinata, sal de una vez por todas! ―.**

Ambos reconocieron esa voz como la de Tenten.

― **¡No quiero, suéltame! ―.**

Los parpados de ambos se abrieron sorprendidos al identificar la voz de Hinata.

…

― ¡Ya fue suficiente, Hinata! ―bramó Tenten― ¡Por tu propio bien, tienes que salir de aquí! ―.

―Tenten-san, tu no lo entiendes, no puedo salir de aquí, aún no ―negó la ojiperla con fervor.

― ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Llevas dos semanas, encerrada en tu habitación! ―regañó― ¡Y no me vengas con la excusa de que no te has sentido bien, porque ambas sabemos que no es cierto! ―cortó al ver que ella intentaba decir algo― ¡A fuera! ―.

―N-No ―negó Hinata ante la orden de la castaña.

Tenten bufó por lo bajo al ver que sus intentos por convencer a su amiga no estaban llegando a nada.

―Si no lo haces por las buenas, será por las malas ―sentención al acercarse a la Hyuga.

…

― **¡Kya! ―.**

Naruto y Menma aceleraron sus pasos al escuchar aquel grito, cruzaron un pasillo más antes de vislumbrar una puerta abierta en la distancia.

― ¿Qué esto lo que esta…? ―.

Pero las palabras de Naruto quedaron al aire y al igual que Menma se había quedado estático frente a la puerta al ver lo que en el interior de aquella habitación ocurría.

Tenten tiraba de Hinata tomándola por los tobillos, pero esta se resistía al aferrarse con fuerza de las patas de la cama.

―Tienes que salir de tu habitación, Hinata ―gruñó Tenten entre el ajetreo.

―N-No quiero ―negó Hinata al aferrarse con más fuerza de la cama.

Y así continuaron unos segundos más hasta que en un movimiento rápido la castaña había soltado sus tobillos para tomar a la Hyuga por el abdomen… Fue inevitable que el rostro de ambos hermanos Namikaze se sonrojara al ver la posición en la que ambas habían quedado ante aquel movimiento, pero ese sonrojo se acentuó aún más cuando Hinata se soltó de la cama y Tenten al sentirse vencedora había aflojado el agarre permitiendo que Hinata se girara y en su intento desesperado por escapar de ella se había acercado a la castaña lo suficiente como para poder morder su clavícula y esta ante la sorpresa y vergüenza le había soltado completamente.

― ¡Hinata! ―exclamó una sonrojada y molesta Tenten al recobrar la compostura y perseguirla por la habitación― ¡Vuelve acá! ―ordenó.

―N-No, déjame sola ―negó al correr por la habitación.

―A-Ah… ―balbuceó Naruto, al no comprender aquella extraña y vergonzosa situación.

― ¿Pero qué rayos les pasa a esas dos? ―cuestionó Menma al aire con el mismo desconcierto que su hermano.

―Bien, Hinata, tu ganas ―jadeo Tenten exhausta― si no quieres salir entonces no insistiré más ―una sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en los labios de Hinata― Pero me llevare esto conmigo ―.

Los parpados de Hinata se abrieron cuan grandes eran al ver a Tenten encaminarse a uno de los extremos de su habitación.

― ¡No, Tenten-san! ―exclamó Hinata al acercarse rápidamente a ella.

Solo en ese momento, Naruto y Menma, fueron conscientes de la pequeña computadora portátil arrumbada en una esquina de la oscura habitación… Ahora una gota resbalaba por su sien al ver como Hinata en medio de su desesperación se había abalanzado contra Tenten intentando que esta no tocara aquella computadora, pero la castaña se resistía a ceder ante su amiga empeñándose en acercarse llevarse aquella computadora.

― ¡Suéltame, Hinata! ―gruñó Tenten al esforzarse aún más por alcanzar aquel aparato.

―N-No… Tenten-san… entiende que no puedes llevártelo… no ahora… ―suplicaba Hinata tirando más fuertemente de ella.

―La que no entiende eres tú, Hinata, esto te está haciendo mal ―.

―N-No es cierto… Estoy bien… ―.

―Si lo estuvieras, no estarías actuando así en este momento ―.

― ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ―.

Aquella exclamación detuvo la pequeña riña entre ambas jóvenes debido a que ninguna había sido consciente de la presencia de los otros dos chicos dentro de aquel cuarto.

― ¿Naruto-kun, Menma-kun? ―identificó Hinata con desconcierto.

― ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ―cuestionó Tenten al dirigir su mirada al pelinegro.

―Solo estamos de paso ―respondió Menma al encogerse de hombros.

―Sí, claro ―dijo Tenten rodando los ojos al saber que eso no era cierto.

―Oye, Menma, mira esto ―la voz de Naruto volvió a llamar la atención de los presentes.

El rostro de Hinata rápidamente adquirió un tono rojizo, al ver que el rubio se encontraba en cuclillas frente a la computadora y ahora Menma se encaminaba a la par del rubio.

― ¿Eso no es…? ―Menma acallo sus propias palabras al ver el monitor, una pequeña risilla escapo de sus labios al girarse hacia los otras dos― Así que por esto no habías ido a clases ¿eh, Hinata? ―.

La aludida había comenzado a hiperventilar ante la sonrisa burlona del pelinegro.

―Increíble, ni siquiera yo he llegado a ese nivel ―comentó inocentemente el rubio― Hinata ¿desde cuándo te gustan este tipo de juegos? ―cuestionó curioso al girarse a ella.

―Eh… bueno… yo… ―balbuceó torpemente, si estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

― ¡Eso no es lo que verdaderamente importa ahora! ―cortó Tenten, llamando la atención de los otros tres― ¡Hinata, llevas demasiado tiempo encerrada, necesitas salir! ―.

―Pero… Tenten-san… ―intentó objetar― Estoy bien… ―.

― ¿Bien? ―arqueó una ceja la castaña― Llevas dos semanas encerrada en tu habitación ¿eso te parece bien? ―la menor se encogió en su sitio ante los reclamos de la otra joven.

―Pero… ―.

― ¡Te has vuelto una adicta! ―declaró una indignada Tenten.

―N-No es cierto… yo… no soy una adicta ―negó con un pequeño mohín en sus mejillas.

Pero la risa de ambos mellizos Namikaze no se hizo esperar ante aquella negativa.

―Di-Disculpa, Hinata ―dijo el rubio entre risas ante la mirada de la ojiperla.

―Pero, si no fueras una adicta, no pasarías tanto tiempo encerrada en tu cuarto ―apoyó Menma.

―Ni tampoco estarías tan desesperada porque alguien agarre esto ―secundó Naruto al alzar el aparato en su mano.

Las mejillas de Hinata inevitablemente adquirieron un tono rojizo ante las afirmaciones de los otros dos.

―Quien lo diría ―sonrió Naruto.

―Hyuga Hinata, es una adicta al juego online ―sonrió Menma.

―Yo… no… ―intentó negar, Hinata, pero las risas de ambos acallaron sus protestas.

―Es por eso que ahora me llevare esto ―la voz de Tenten la trajo a la realidad.

Estaba tan avergonzada por las palabras de Naruto y Menma que no noto el momento en que la castaña se había acercado al rubio y tomado su laptop.

― ¡E-Espera, Tenten-san! ―exclamó desesperada al verla encaminarse hacia la puerta― ¡No te lo lleves, por favor! ―suplicó al seguirla.

―Olvídalo, Hinata, ya es hora de que dejes este vicio ―cortó Tenten.

―Pero… tú no lo entiendes… estoy tan cerca, de… ―.

―No, es no, Hinata ―.

Por su parte, Naruto y Menma reían limpiamente ante la actitud de Hinata… Después de todo, no todos los días veías a Hinata, la chica tranquila, responsable y sensata, estar tan desesperada por una computadora al verse vuelto adicta a un juego online y por otro lado, también era bueno saber que nada malo le había ocurrido.

―Quien diría que a Hinata, le gustaban los juegos online ―comentó Naruto una vez habían calmado su risa.

―He, pero llegar al punto de la adicción ―sonrió Menma.

Después de todo Hinata, siempre estaba llena de sorpresas y este día sin duda pasaría memorablemente a la historia.

―Pero ¿Cómo fue que llego a meterse tanto en ese juego? ―cuestionó Naruto al aire.

―Quien sabe ―dijo secamente Menma.

Pero como si un rayo de luz hubiese sido, una serie de imágenes vino a la mente ambos.

"_Naruto reía a carcajadas, mientras Menma gruñía por lo bajo._

― _¿Qué pasa Menma, volviste a quedarte atrás? ―sonrió burlón el rubio._

―_Tsk ―bufó Menma, nunca aceptaría una derrota._

―_Esto… ¿Qué hacen? ―cuestionó tímidamente Hinata, al entrar en la habitación de ambos con una bandeja de refrescos._

― _¡Ah, Hinata! ―identificó Naruto― Mira, he dejado a Menma atrás ―sonrió victorioso._

― _¿Atrás? ―dijo ella sin entender._

―_Tsk ―volvió a bufar Menma― Idiota, no me he quedado atrás, solo te estoy dando ventaja ―dijo al cruzarse de brazos._

― _¡Excusas, Menma! ―rió Naruto._

― _¿Qué es eso? ―cuestionó ingenuamente al encaminarse hacia el lugar donde ambos se encontraban._

―_Estamos jugando "Road to ninja" ―respondió Naruto― Mira ―señalando la pantalla― Es un juego online de ninjas, comienzas como un Genin el nivel más bajo, pero tu objetivo es ascender de nivel y convertirte en un ninja de alto rango ―explicó tranquilamente._

―_Ah… entiendo… ―afirmó aún desconcertada._

―_El perro, Inuzuka ―corrigió ante la suave reprimenda que se reflejaba en los ojos de la joven― encontró este juego el otro día y este idiota ―señalando a su hermano― insistió en que lo jugáramos ―bufó― Pero si me lo preguntas esto solo es una pérdida de tiempo ―declaró al cruzarse de brazos._

― _¡Vamos, Menma! Lo que pasa es que no quieres admitir que te he superado en un simple juego ¿no es así? ―rió Naruto._

―_Tsk, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones ―gruñó Menma, al levantarse del piso y encaminarse hacia la mesa en donde Hinata había colocado los refrescos._

― _¡Jajajajaja! ―rió Naruto antes de seguirlo y tomar un vaso de refresco._

―_Mm… Parece… interesante ―musitó Hinata, ignorando la pequeña riña que ahora se llevaba a cabo entre los otros dos."_

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ambos ante ese último recuerdo.

―Ah… creo que como amigos de Hinata, tenemos que apoyarla en este momento tan complicado en su vida ―declaró Naruto con seriedad.

―Andando ―cortó Menma al seguirlo.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, pues aquí ando con un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción "Online Game Addicts Sprechchor" de Miku, en la versión de Valshe y Kuroneko96 (la cual recomiendo) jejejejeje y pues sí, aunque debería estar actualizando mi fic o estar estudiando para el examen que tengo dentro de un par de horas (para el cual tuve un mes y medio para estudiar y heme aquí aún sin saber nada de nada… -.-) pero bueno! Jejejejejejejeje espero que mi suerte no sea tan mala jejejejeje

Y ojala les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot!

¡Cuídense!

¡Sayo!

**¿Alguien me regala un review?**


End file.
